


Morning Dances

by Lyn349



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, before ep10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn349/pseuds/Lyn349
Summary: Victor and Yuuri dance together, never taking their eyes of each other, with "Stay close to me, and never let go" playing in the background





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to luna for being an amazing friend and giving me some writing advice~ ur great ilu  
> 

Mornings in Victor’s apartment were always calm and quiet. As the sun was rising, Yuuri could see the particles of dust in the air and he loved it. He also loved making breakfast for his boyfriend, he loved the way Victor would light up at the smell of food early in the morning, and how he would instantly smother Yuuri in kisses to thank him.

This morning, Yuuri decided to make some toast with orange juice. Not the greatest breakfast, but Victor seemed to love anything he cooked no matter how insignificant it was. He put the bread slices inside of the toaster and went looking for his phone which got lost last night when Yuuri and Victor were pulling off their clothes.

“Aha!,” he yelled in victory as he found his phone under a pile of shirts and pants, followed by a “Huh?” when Yuuri noticed something was reflecting the light of the sun next to the clothes. It was a CD titled “ _Stay Close To Me And Never Let Go_ ” written in black marker with a little heart drawn next to it. Yuuri smiled as he immediately recognized the song from Victor’s skating routine from the last Grand Prix final.

Yuuri sat down next to the pile of clothes and stared at the CD in his hands, recalling how much time had passed since Victor skated to this song. He didn’t realize it had been a year now and it still seemed like a dream that he was dating his favorite person in the whole world, the one he had admired since he was 11… Yuuri abruptly got up and walked to the music player that was on the counter, put the cd on and lowered the volume so it wouldn’t wake victor up but it was still loud enough so he could enjoy it.

Still preparing their breakfast, Yuuri started humming along with the music, moving his head and body side to side. He was completely enamored by the song. He enjoyed listening to the orchestral arrangement of it, in particular the different sounds of the string instruments used, and not to mention the powerful voice of the singer—the kind that would give him goosebumps—which captivated him as he closed his eyes and let himself loose in the melody.

While Yuuri was being hypnotized by the music, Victor had sneaked out of their bedroom and was watching him in silence. He, too, loved the song just as much as Yuuri if not more, because it was this song that allowed him to travel to Japan, to get to meet Yuuri and know him deeply, to become his coach and make him to win, and to love him, above all things. If he hadn’t used it for his skating routine for that one competition, he would have never gotten to experience any of this.

He smiled as he approached Yuuri slowly, making sure he didn’t notice Victor was behind him, and hugged him tightly giving him a kiss on the neck.

“Good morning,” he greeted Yuuri with a smile, as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“G-good morning Victor,” Yuuri greeted back, placing his hand on his chest trying to calm himself down.“Gosh… you startled me,” he continued as he turned around to get a look at Victor. He always loved how he looked in the morning, with messy hair and tired eyes, a side of victor he thought he’d never see. Before Yuuri could get a good look at him, Victor stepped back and extended his arm out in invitation.

“Yuuri, let’s dance,” he said with a warm smile and bright eyes.

Taken aback by the suggestion, Yuuri kept looking back and forth between Victor’s hand and his own until, after a pause of hesitation, he took his lover’s hand shyly. He felt a smile come up his face as Victor closed the space between them, linking them together with Victor’s other hand on Yuuri’s waist.

Yuuri placed his left hand on Victor’s shoulder and let him start the dance. Victor took two steps back and then one to the left, guiding Yuuri through it; and as he was humming along with the song that was still playing in the background, his blue eyes always focused on Yuuri.

Victor giggled at a flustered Yuuri trying very hard not to step on his beloved’s foot while Yuuri was smiling because he knew Victor was teasing him for not knowing how to properly move his feet.

Victor kept doing the same motion of steps: two to the right, two steps back then another two to the left. It was an easy dance, but the truth is that Yuuri’s unexperienced when it comes to dancing. Although he was a figure skater and a ballet dancer, he had always danced on his own but never with someone so closely like this before. He had always dreamed of dancing with Victor—well, skating to be exact—but this was good enough for him.

He loved having Victor all by himself, he loved these moments when they were alone and no one could interrupt them, when they had the world all by themselves. In turn, Victor loved it as well, he loved how Yuuri felt like home, and how he radiated warmth and happiness. His favorite thing was to make Yuuri smile and shower him in endless act of affection.

As the song ended, Yuuri closed even more space between them, resting his head on victor’s chest and moving his hand from Victor’s shoulder into his neck... He could hear his slightly accelerated heartbeat due to all the dancing they’ve been doing. He closed his eyes and let the song end just like their dance.

Victor stopped moving and placed a kiss on top of Yuuri’s head and let it rest there for a couple of seconds until Yuuri looked up and placed his lips on top of Victor’s. Their kisses were always sweet and warm, full of love and passion, lips all over each other, teeth bumping and hearts racing, it was everything all at once and neither of them ever wanted to stop.

As they broke away from the kiss to breathe, they leaned against each other, touching foreheads and they somehow managed to close the space between them even more. Just when Yuuri was going to initiate the kiss again, Victor looked away like he was distracted by something.

“Huh? Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked, feeling a little concerned.

Victor sniffed. “Is something burning?” he sniffed again, looking for the source of the smell when Yuuri’s eyes widened as he remembered he had been preparing their breakfast.

“OH CRAP!” he shouted as he hurried over to the kitchen, breaking away from victor’s embrace, to check on their breakfast.

Sadly, the toasts did not survive since they pretty much looked like coal at this point. Yuuri pouted, looking down at the counter in defeat, since he had wanted to make the perfect breakfast for his boyfriend. Victor walked to the kitchen and hugged Yuuri from behind once again, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Don’t worry Yuuri, I’ll still show you my love, even if breakfast tastes terrible!” Victor giggled as he placed multiple kisses on Yuuri’s neck.

“Haha, t-thanks I guess.” Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at the never-ending kisses from his lover.

“Say, how about we go back to bed?” Victor said, now placing more tender kisses on Yuuri's neck. “We can always have breakfast later,” he paused as his trails of kisses went down to Yuuri’s collarbone with a wide grin on his face “and I'd like to show you my love right now”.

Yuuri sighed, but smiled as his boyfriend led him to their bedroom. He knew that by the time they’d have breakfast, it would be lunch time.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I hope u liked this lil fic I wrote and if u did pls consider leaving a comment or kudos!  
> Truth is I haven't written anything in a long time and this is my first published fic so I'd like to know what u think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
